


Speak Your Mind

by destimushi, taxingninja



Series: SSS Anonymous [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxingninja/pseuds/taxingninja
Summary: Buck finally speaks his mind and shares all his innermost desires with Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: SSS Anonymous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Speak Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was borne from a random "sparring of words" between [destimushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/) and myself in the Buddie Discord server. It was hella fun! Hope everyone enjoys it. =)

Buck struggles against the arms around him. He doesn't deserve the love, the acceptance, but he's only human, and Eddie's embrace is everything he didn't know he needed. Eddie murmurs sweet nothings in his ear, and before long, Buck is melting into that solid body, melting into Eddie's arms as he gives in.

Eddie whispers, _"Turn over baby"_.

Buck felt Eddie's hot breath against his ear, and that was all he needed to obey without question. Vulnerability and anticipation dance their sensual dance through Buck's body as he eagerly awaits what he has desired for the longest time. Eddie takes his time, slowly kissing his way down Buck's body – from the nape of Buck's neck, down his spine, pausing momentarily to playfully bite at each of Buck's quivering cheeks.

Eddie's lips are a balm to the jagged edges of his nerves, and he almost forget about the welts on his back until it's too late. He hisses and flinches even as Eddie's soft lips caress his ass cheeks. "Eddie, please, I don't--"

"You don't what, baby? Eddie whispers sensuously. "You don't want...this?" Buck tries to turn his head to face Eddie, but before he can respond, the sensation of Eddie's tongue gently teasing his hole wipes all thought from his mind. Buck whimpers in pleasure – it's been a long time since he's felt someone back there. He's all but forgotten how it feels like, and damn, it feels good.

"I –," Buck wants to squirm away. Wants to object that he doesn't deserve this sort of lavish attention. He embarrassed his Dom in front of an audience, and the lashes on his back are a physical representation of how he fucked up. But, fuck, Eddie's tongue is lapping away his resolve with every swipe, and the words of protest are lost on the tip of his tongue. "Please..." and his voice takes on a different sort of tone. Whiney and pleading and he'd be more embarrassed if he isn't laying face down with his Dom's tongue jammed inside his hole right now.

Eddie ventures deeper, every delightful sound coming out of Buck egging him on. He quickens his pace, openly grinning now, as he delights in the control and power he has over Buck.

"Do you want more, baby?" Eddie whispers hoarsely as he comes up for air. "Do you want to feel me in you?"

Buck's vigorous nodding is all the consent he needs.

"First, I need you to tell me how much you want it. Tell me how much you want me," Eddie commands.

Buck whines and pushes back, but Eddie's strong hands pin him in place. A silent command that rings as loudly as the crack of the crop against his back only moments ago. He swallows and tries to will his few remaining brain cells to function.

"I... Please, sir, I want to feel you in me." He wiggles his hips and earns himself a swift swat.

"Not good enough, Buck, say it like you mean it."

Buck takes a shuddering breath and balls his fists around the sheets, bruising the delicate silk. Does he dare tell Eddie what he really wants? Does he dare show Eddie that much vulnerability? He steals a glance over his shoulder and his breath catches.

Despite Eddie's words, his eyes are soft, the brown almost golden in the dim lamp light. He can be honest with Eddie. Be true and not worry about judgement. He can give in because Eddie will catch him, so he works up the courage and tells Eddie the one thing he truly wants.

"Can I really say anything I want, sir?" Buck ventures, uncertain as he wrestles with his innermost thoughts.

"Say it. Say all of it," Eddie commands, emphasizing it with a rough squeeze to Buck's thigh.

"But it's really too much. I don't want to... It's embarra..." Buck stammers incoherently.

"Just fucking say it already Buck!" Eddie growls, his impatience flaring up.

"What I really want is for you to tease me slowly with the head of your cock first. I want to feel just the tip, and I really want to be able to squeeze on it with my ass. I want to know that I can give you the pleasure that you want," Buck is already beet red, his face burns as he hears the words pass his lips.

"Keep going," Eddie urges.

Buck swallows. "Then I want you to push into me slowly. I want to feel you filling me up, stretching me, and I hope to hear you moan as you do this. I want you to push in all the way, and then I want to feel your body, fully against mine."

"Good, good," Eddie whispers, lightly massaging Buck's opening with his thumb. "Keep going, what else do you want?"

"When you're on me, I want you to wrap your arms around my chest, and bite down on my ear as you fuck me. I want you to breathe hot and heavy into my ear as you grind your hips into me, and I want to feel your dick moving all around inside me," Buck says, more intentionally now, his courage and lust growing at the same time.

"Then what?" Eddie checks, breathing just as heavily right now.

"Then, you can do whatever you want with me," Buck concludes. "Everything I already said, that's truly all that I want from you."

Eddie leans fully on Buck, and places his mouth near Buck's ear, "Good, I can do all of that, _mi amor_ "

Buck closes his eyes and exhales as he feels Eddie shifting his weight and the heat of Eddie's cock slide up against him.


End file.
